Make it through the Pain
by x-Poker-x-Face-x
Summary: Just as Bella is about to be raped, the handsome bodyguard Edward Cullen saves her. With some creep following and stalking her, Edward becomes her bodyguard. Can he save her from drowning in all the pain of her life when Bella doesn't want to be saved?
1. Chapter 1 Why Me?

**Hey guys. So this is my first fanfic and I am really sorry if it is lame.... : Z**

**Anyways.... on with the story....**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Rose! I'm going home now." I'm fully aware that I'm slurring right now. Probably because I've just downed about 20 vodka shots, 5 Screaming Orgasms, 3 Sex on The Beach and 1 cocktail at my best friend's birthday party. I don't think I've drank this much since... who am I kidding, I've NEVER drank this much. I'm surprised I'm not passed out on the toilet floor. Unfortunately, my best friend Rosalie is.

"Hmm?" Typical Rose.

"I said, woops---" Just tripped over my 5 inch heels. I am going to kill Rose when I get my hands on her. "Why the fuck did you have to make me wear these. You know that I am like the clumsiest person on the planet and then you force these killers on me?

"Grr, stop moaning, you look effin gorgeous. And would you please try not to shout? Please?" her rough dry voice whines out.

"Sorry hun, anyway, I said I'm going home. Are you coming?"

"Yea, give me a moment to work up to it. Man, I feel drunk!" She always knows how to put a smile on my usually humourless face but this time I broke out in bubbles of hysteric laughter. "Of course you're drunk, silly bitch, you've had just as much as me, probably more. So let's call it a night, it is 2:45 in the morning after all."

After 5 minutes of pushing, pulling and falling, we managed to stumble our way through the doors and out in to the chilly early morning. It's so dark, I can barely see. "Shit!" Rose yelps and I look round to see her on the cold hard pavement clutching her ankle. I couldn't help the giggles escaping my mouth. "It isn't fucking funny. I broke my Louis Vuitton heel! Oh man, they were so expensive!"

When I saw the evil glare and the upset scowl I stopped laughing straight away, scared of the evil wrath of Rose.

"Does it hurt?" I ask kneeling down to see if she was ok or not.

"I don't give a flying fuck about my ankle Bella, I care more about my shoe. Do you think I could take them back and trade them for a new pair?" That hopeful look shot across her face and I hated destroying it, but someone has to do it otherwise Rose would believe every girl had a Barbie doll when they were little, excluding me which Rose has never let me live down. "Hate to break it to ya Rose, but I doubt they will let you return them. Sorry babes."

Rose lets out a whiney little kids moan and stomps her good heel, breaking it in the process. Now the only sound coming from her mouth is a low, threatening guttural sound.

"Tell you what, you stay here, I'll walk, well stumble home and get Jasper to come back and pick you up."

"K, but be careful. Love You."

"Love you too."

I slowly start to walk back to the apartment that I, Rose and her twin brother Jasper share between us. Jasper looks exactly like Rose but manly and Rose looks like Jasper just feminine. They both share amazing blonde hair with striking golden brown eyes, tall and lean, in Jasper's case. Jasper is muscular and strong and has a very nice pair of abs. Rosalie has a curves in all the right places and looks so beautiful that she could easily be mistaken for a well paid model.

Footsteps

I look around me but I can't see anybody there. I swear I heard something. I quicken my pace subconsciously and pull my jacket tighter around my body. More footsteps. Somebody's following me. I know it. I can feel it.

I start running now, terrified that something bad is about to happen.

The breath leaves my body in a whoosh of air as somebody grabs me by the chest, wrapping their left arm around me and covers my mouth with their right hand. I try to scream, kick, hit but it's no good. They drag me back. Please God. Don't let this happen. Please.

"Try to scream or get away, I will kill you, but I'll make it so painful you'd be begging me to finish you quick....."

**

* * *

**

Ok, so Im really sorry that this is a short chapter, but I will make my next one longer. If not then I PROMISE the third chapter will be longer. *PINKY PROMISE*

**Please comment and let me know what you think and I will love you forever and ever.**

:)


	2. Chapter 2 Help Me

**Hey. So this is Chapter 2. I hope you liked the first one. Like _hooker81_ and _Night Orchid_ said, Bella had a lot of alcohol. 38-1/2 oz of alcohol in fact. (Thanks _hooker81_ :P) You also said that any human would have died drinking that much, but is Bella what you guys think she is...? Hmmm..... ;)**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Continued

"Try to scream or get away, I will kill you, but I'll make it so painful you'd be begging me to finish you quick....."

Terror washes through me, so strong that tears flood my eyes and spill down my cheek and onto his hand which presses so tightly over my mouth I feel like I can't breathe. He pulls me back into him and I can feel his hot breathe roam over my neck as he breathes in my scent.

"So refreshing."

He groans and I feel him get a hard on, digging in my lower back, instantly making me feel physically sick. He spins me around, spinning us back round in the process and then takes a step towards me, pushing me back into the wall. I go to scream but he covers my mouth again.

"Go to do that again and I will kill you."

His voice is so fierce that makes me instantly nod and give in. I wouldn't be able to fight him off. He is too big and no doubt he would be too strong.

He runs his hand down my neck, my chest, my waist, my hips and then stops when he reaches my thigh. I'm wearing a skirt that cuts just after my ass, so I can feel his rough hand on my soft skin on the inside of my thigh. All the time he is moaning under his breath and I can feel him twitching. I feel so disgusted that I start to wretch. I completely forgot that I was crying but now the tears are just staining my cheeks and turning them flaming red.

His eyes hold mine and he says, "You don't know how long I've waited for you."

Wait.

That sounds familiar.

I can hear a zipper being undone. He then pushes me down onto my knees. He forcefully grabs my head and pushes me onto him, forcing me to pleasure him. He moans and he groans whilst silent tears and sobs pour out of me. I taste blood in my mouth. His blood. My blood. Mingling together in my mouth. He suddenly explodes in my mouth and grabs my jaw, holding it closed. "Swallow."

I can't. I won't but I have too. "Do it, otherwise I will hurt you in more ways than you can count."

I still refuse to swallow it. I feel a sharp blow to my back making me cry out. "Now"

He grabs my head and bangs it against the hard wall, and I feel red claret running down my forehead.

"No." I hear myself weakly say through the sickening liquid in my mouth. He grabs me by my mouth and blocks off my nose so that I can't breathe. "Swallow."

It's hard to breathe. Light headed. _*Gulp*_

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Instantly he pulls me and hitches my skirt up. "No no. Please No." I start to beg but he pulls my hair back roughly and kisses my mouth in a way that makes it impossible to say anything.

I can feel his tongue pushing his way into my mouth and taking control.

He stops kissing me and pushes me into the wall, so close that the brick scratches my nose.

"HEY!!"

Help. Say it Bella!

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!!"

I hear running footsteps coming towards us.

The guy panics and takes a shining object out of his jacket pocket. A knife. Oh no. Please no.

"What the hell are you doing?" my hero says. Such a beautiful velvet voice yet pained with worry. If he gets hurt or even worse killed I'd blame myself. Please don't hurt him.

"Turn around and walk away." I hear someone say.

"No can do I'm afraid, not until you let her go." Someone else says. My hero.

He pulls the knife up to my neck and digs in slightly causing me to wince.

"Hey, don't do that."

A sneering laugh bellows above me making me cringe even more.

"I'm warning you, don't do it."

"What are you going to do about it? Huh, what could you possibly do?"

"This."

Everything went past in such a blur. I hear a cry of pain coming from someone. Oh please don't let it be him. Don't let it be my saviour. I'd do anything.

_*WHOOSH*_ So much pain. It burns so much. I clutch frantically on my side as though I'm about to fall to pieces. My hands become wet and I can smell salt and rust in the air. So sickly.

I'm distracted by the most beautiful image coming into my head. A man with copper – bronze hair with beautiful soothing green eyes and a frown looks down upon me. So beautiful.

"Are you ok? Miss? Oh god..."

I feel pressure on my left side and hear him shouting for help. Concern washes over his face. He's talking to someone. "Call for an ambulance and police." I hear him say.

He starts talking to me in the most soothing voice ever but I can't understand anything he is saying. His words wash over me like the sea hugs the shore.

I slowly drift away, with my hero holding me in his arms......

**

* * *

**

**So what do you guys think?**

**I hope its ok.**

**Let me know.**

**I will update as soon as i can. Probably tonight.**

**If not then tomorrow. Promise. love pokerface x *Cant read my, cant read my, no he cant read my pokerface, she's gotta love nobody* Love that song :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Son of a Bastard

**Hey Everyone. Just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed and/or favourited my story. Yay :D**

**So I have tried my hardest to make this chapter longer and meatier just for** _Night Orchid_**. But this time I have tried to blend the first 2 chapters and it is from Edward's Point of view. I hope that it is ok.** _beans and cornbread_ **I hope this answers your 'i hope the bad guy got his butt kicked.'**

**_P.S – This chapter is dedicated to Kay, my best friend in the entire world. She is always there and is so dorky that she makes me laugh... constantly. Love you Kay. Her fanfic name is Kiwi-Hunnii and you guys should totally check out her profile as she is writing an awesome story._**

**xxx**

**On with the story.....**

* * *

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

Fucking Alice. I can't believe she did that. I am so going to slaughter her when I next see her. Well, later tonight when I get to her expensive, cool, high-business 'look at me I'm so much better than you' apartment. How many more times do I have to tell Alice not to set me up on blind dates? I mean, why would I be interested in a fake blonde bimbo who could talk about nothing but her little baby, who is a Chihuahua by the way, and her body which scarily reminded me of the bride of Chucky. Alice is my adorable yet pain in the backside twin sister who seems to think my job is what my life is based around. I'm a bodyguard. And yes, I admit it does take up a lot of my life but it isn't like I have anything else going on in my life.

Through this little rant in my head I completely forgot that I was walking. Luckily I sub-consciously know Alice's address. She probably won't even be home, probably getting inordinately pissed at the new club opening down round the corner from her apartment. Apparently, it's this girl's 21st birthday so it will be busier than ever. Great.

It's so cold tonight, well it is September 11th, scratch that September 12th. Forgot that it is 2:50 in the morning. Only just managed to get away from bride of Chucky back there. Just.

It's just occurred to me that I am about 1 block away from Alice.

"No no. Please No."

Wait. What was that?

*CRY*

I turn the corner to a small alleyway and am shocked at what I see. A guy leaning over a girl, pressing her into the wall whilst he fondles her. All the time she is crying. 5 years of being a bodyguard makes it very clear to me that she doesn't like what he is doing to her. Bodyguard instincts suddenly kick in.

"HEY!!" I find myself saying.

The guy turns to look at me and instantly stiffens.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!!"

I start running towards them, determined not to let her get hurt. As I get closer I see that the girl has scratches on her nose, probably from the wall and a large gaping wound on her crown.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fierceness drips in my voice. No one should have a creep like him do that to them, whatever he was planning to do.

"Turn around and walk away." How dare he? I can't properly see him in this light but I can tell he is a strong man from the bands of muscle wrapped around his arms. Luckily not a patch on mine.

"No can do I'm afraid, not until you let her go."

Suddenly, he pulls a knife up to her neck, a knife I've only just noticed. He digs it in to her neck causing her to cringe in pain and pulls away slightly, only to have him tighten his grip.

"Hey, don't do that." I try to keep my voice calm when all I really want to do it tear this guy apart and watch him cry out in pain.

All he does is laugh. Laugh. What an idiot.

"I'm warning you, don't do it."

"What are you going to do about it? Huh, what could you possibly do?"

Ok, this guy has just pushed me over the edge and made me the angriest I think I've ever been.

"This." I snarl in response and attack him before he has time to react.

I grab the arm that is holding the knife and twist him round, cutting my hand in the process. I don't feel it very much though, I've had worse, much worse and I have the scars to prove it. But, he is strong, stronger than I thought and manages to plunge the knife forward, missing me but going straight into the left side of the helpless girl causing her to scream and fall to the floor clutching her side. This spurs me on more so I smack the knife out of his hand, whack him right on his spine and pin him to the floor, earning a loud moan of pain come from his mouth. I then twist his neck. Not even to kill him, fortunately for him but just enough to knock him out.

I then turn my attention, to the lady who is now on the floor, grabbing at her side and dazedly mumbling to herself.

"Are you ok? Miss? Oh god..." I suddenly realise how deep the wound is on her side and head, mainly her side, pouring with deep red blood, pouring over her hands. I take off my jacket and throw it to the side and take off my shirt. I push her hands out of the way and I pressurize my shirt on the open wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. I hear somebody laughing as they pass the alleyway.

"Hey! HELP!"

They stop and turn to look at me. "Help!" I shout again and they start to run, more like stumble to us.

As they get closer I realise who it is.

Alice.

And her best friend Kay.

"Oh my god Edward! Is that you?!"

Typical sister, so dumb sometimes.

"Yes it's me! Call for an ambulance and police." I snap at her and she seems frozen.

"Alice! Now"

She suddenly wakes up and drops her bag trying to retrieve her phone whilst Kay stands there gawking, not quite sure what to do. Bless, I must admit I have a soft spot for Kay, as she is one of the sweetest girls I know, we even dated once but that's a completely different story.

I hear Alice start shouting down the phone, demanding an ambulance.

I twist round so I am behind the girl and pick her up so that she is leaning against me. I start talking to her, telling her everything will be ok.

"Kay, pass me your jacket, please." It takes her a moment to grasp what I was saying and then she fumbles trying to get her jacket off. She passes it to me and looks as though she is about to be sick. Ever since somebody threw a rock at her head and cut her head open in college has permanently scarred her for life and makes her feel ill when she sees blood.

I take the jacket and press it gently to this angels' face as she looks faintly at me. She looks so scared yet so at peace. She then slowly passes out, her head falling limply on my arm. I try to wake her but she doesn't. I check she is still breathing, and luckily she still is.

"Ambulance is coming and so is the po- OH MY GOD!" Alice says, dropping her phone.

"What?" I try to see what Alice sees but I can't.

Alice falls on her knees and points at her neck. Turns out that prick dug the knife in a little deeper that I first thought.

"Oh SHIT! Alice, jacket!"

She tosses me her jacket and I try to press it to her throat without strangling her. Looks like he may have cut through the main artery but I thought it was blood coming from her head.

"Kay, do me a favour and look for her handbag to find any ID to see who she is. Alice wait down at the bottom of the alley for the ambulance and police."

They both rush away. I look down at her and think how anybody could do this. I've seen so much worse and it hasn't ever effected me, so why is this?

Why her?

Kay comes rushing back with what must be her purse. "Ok, her name is Isabella Swan. She's 20."

"Isabella."

I murmur hoping that she would wake up just from saying her name.

I then hear footsteps and hurried talking as Alice and the paramedics behind her come to help save Isabella.

The paramedics push me out the way and start asking me questions. Who is she? What happened? Who is he on the floor over there? Does he need help? I snap no at them and feel a little guilty. That prick deserves to be in pain. Alice and Kay hold me while I look on, watching them put needles into her skin, putting on a brace around her neck and numerous other things.

They then roll her onto a board and carry her down to the ambulance. I automatically get into the ambulance to go with her.

"We'll go get the car and follow behind Edward." Alice shakily says and I automatically respond with no. "You're drunk Alice."

"I'm sober, so I will drive." Kay pipes in and I trust her.

The paramedic shuts the door whilst I sat in a seat right next to her, forcing the paramedic to work around me. I hold her hand and pray that she makes it.

When we get to the hospital, I go as far as I am allowed with her. I'm then told strictly by the nurses and doctors to wait in the waiting room. The receptionist, Destiny a good friend, said I needed to help her with Isabella's details. After giving her as much information I knew, she finally found her details. Turned out Isabella was a regular visitor to the hospital.

I also found out my dad was going to be her doctor. Dr Carlisle Cullen. My well-known father and best doctor at this hospital. At least I knew she was going to be in good hands, great hands even.

After what seemed like hours, my dad came out to look for me; apparently one of the nurses told him I was with her. The look on his face is very worried and serious. It can't be good news.

"Edward. What are you doing here? How do you know her?"

"Questions later, just tell me if she will be ok or not."

Clearly annoyed with my response but understanding the look on my face made him tell me. "Well, we managed to stop the bleeding but she had a lot of damage done to her and lost a lot of blood. What happened to her Edward?" concern layered his voice along with curiosity.

Just as I was about to explain somebody came crashing through the doors. A male and female looking very alike with striking blonde hair and honey coloured eyes scanned the room and ran up to the receptionist asking for Bella.

Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Ok guys, sorry if it feels like I've left it on a cliff hanger,(I haven't, just finished the chappie) but I'm really shattered and want to go to my warm and comfortable bed now. Also that little accident I put in there about Kay being hit over the head with a rock actually happened. It was about 2-3 weeks ago and she cringes when she smells/sees blood. Bless. I hope its good enough; let me know, even if you think it was crap. I hope not :( x Anyways Night Night xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 How could this happen?

**Hey! So here is the next chapter. Just want to say a quick thanks to** _Night Orchid_ **for giving me a thumbs up and confidence boost for the last chapter and to everyone else who updated. Feel loved : D**

**Also best friend Kay owes me big time. I mean it missy.**

**Anyway let's roll.......**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jasper's POV

_I hope she likes it. I bought Leah, my girlfriend of 1 year today, a diamond necklace. I really wanted to get her a ring and ask her to marry me but I didn't want to take things too fast. Hoping to surprise her I left work a little early. I head up the very long steps to our flat and I open the door. "What the fuck?!" I shout so loud it feels like my throat bursts open. Leah and my best friend Jacob screwing on the kitchen table. Even though I shouted they didn't stop. They just carried on as if I weren't there._

"_I love you baby." Leah says to Jake. What? A pain in my chest feels so sharp I double over._

"_I love you too Leah." They passionately kiss as they both get pushed over the edge._

_By now, I'm a mess on the floor, watching them melt together, skin glistened with sweat whilst they murmur words to each other. _

"_When are you going to leave him Leah? When are you going to be mine, only mine?" Jacob asked clearly irritated by trying to keep a calm tone._

"_Tonight. When he gets back. I'm going to start a fight with him, but make it seem like it's his fault. No doubt he's got me some jewellery of some kind but I will just throw it back at him. Tell him he's spent too much, that I don't love him, not anymore."_

"_Promise?" _

"_Promise."_

"_Well, I have something to ask you Leah."_

_Jake moves over to where his jeans are and fishes through the pockets pulling out a small blue box. Leah gasps and covers her mouth._

"_I love you so much Leah Clearwater, with all my heart in fact. I need you in my life and I will be the happiest man in the world if you became my wife. Will you marry me?"_

_As soon as he finished his sentence, she screamed yes and jumped on him, pushing the ring on her finger. _

_I can't believe this is happening, not again. _

_I scream_

I wake screaming in my sleep. It's been a year and yet I still dream about it. Why can't I just get over it already, get over her? She isn't worth it... who am I kidding? She was everything, you know? The 'one'?

But now it's all gone. Luckily I had Rose to fall back on. My twin sister. I love her to pieces and if anybody hurt her or disrespect her they'd better come see me. She's done so much for me and I will be forever grateful. Even her best friend Bella helped me out and because of that I will always look out for her. We all share an apartment together so I can keep my eyes on them.

I turned off the TV I has left on when I must of fell into a painful sleep. I glance at the clock on top of the TV. 3:15.

I hope Rose is having a good time. I had to leave our party early as I was completely shattered. I can't believe I'm 21, already.

Suddenly my phone starts ringing, I look at it and it's the hospital. I added it when Bella had to go because she broke her leg and had to have an overnight operation. I answer it straight away.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Jasper Hale?"

"Yes speaking." I was worried now.

"Hi, I'm calling from Los Angeles Hospital. It's about your friend Isabella, I think you should come to the hospital as soon as you can."

"Why, what's happened?" My heart speeds up.

"Somebody attempted to rape her and ended up stabbing her and cause a large open wound on her head. Luckily somebody found her and managed to get the guy off her. He saved her."

With that my emotions went sky high with anger and worry.

"I'll be right there."

I grab my keys but then remember about Rosalie. Where is she? What if something happened to her but she hadn't been found? I grabbed my phone and called Rose.

After 2 rings she picked up.

"Jasper, where are you, I've been waiting for what seems like forever." She's ok, thank god.

"Rose, something's happened to Bella. She was rushed to hospital."

"What?! What happened?"

"Someone tried to rape her!" I gritted my teeth when I told her, tempted to hit the wall.

"Oh my god, pick me up, I'll come with you."

"Where are you?"

"The club"

"K"

I speed to the club and as soon as I pull up she's in the car, demanding I go fast. I speed my way to the hospital. I hope she's going to be ok. Not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well. How could someone do that? I swear if I find out who did it, I will tear them limb from limb and burn all the pieces.

We quickly arrive at the hospital and I don't bother parking properly or to pay for it, we just run to the closest entrance. I grab Roses' hand and drag her behind me to go faster. As soon as we get inside, we demand for Bella. The receptionist looks so scared that Rose is about to kill her, I wouldn't blame her because Rose does look like she will rip you to shreds if you get in her way.

"Are you looking for Isabella Swan?"

Somebody asks from behind me. I swirl to look at him and Rose looks as though she will kill him. I pull her back slightly and reply.

"Yea, you know where she is?"

"Yep, my dad Dr Cullen is taking care of her." He uses his hand to point to a guy in a white coat, who advances towards me.

"I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen, I will be looking after Isabella. You are?"

"Rosalie and Jasper, her best friends. Is she going to be ok?" Rose pipes in and relaxes slightly once she knows who he is.

"She should be, but it isn't certain. She was stabbed in her side so the knife went through tender skin and muscle which is how she lost a lot of blood. She lost quite a large amount of blood from her head and shattered part of her skull. She will need to have surgery to fix it."

"Oh my god." Rose murmurs.

"Who are you?" I asked the guy who introduced us to Dr Cullen.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I was walking past when I heard Isabella cry for help so, being a bodyguard, I helped her."

* * *

**Ok. That's all I can write at the minute. I hope it's given a bit of insight into Jasper. Next chapter will be from Rosalie's POV ehilst they are at the hospital, plus Emmett is introduced. :)**

**I hope you guys like it. xx Love Poker-Face xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Almost

**Hey. So, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Everything has been so hectic and I received some really bad news today that has shaken me up really badly.**

**Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourite my story, ya'll guys so cool. =D**

**Also, thank you _NightOrchid_ for your PM and I will try my HARDEST not to use whilst. Lol.**

**Anyways, promised the story would be from Rosalie's POV and that you would finally meet Emmett.**

**Here Goes....... :D**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Wow. This guy is totally drop-dead gorgeous.

I probably shouldn't be thinking that as my best friend was just attacked and nearly raped. Oh my god nearly raped!

I'm woken from this amazing guy's trance and turn to look at Jasper. 'Body guard' I mouth at him.

Jasper lifts an eyebrow in response and shrugs his shoulders.

"So, you saved Bella?" I asked in an unbelievable voice.

"Errrm, well if you mean hearing her scream, rushing to grab the guy off her and beat the hell out of him because he laughed about it, then yea, I guess I saved her."

"Thanks so much man." Jasper pulled him into a massive man-hug which kind of made me giggled. Jasper really cares about Bella, so Jasper probably feels like he owes Edward his life.

Edward responds with a chuckle and gladly accepts Jazz's friendship.

Once Jazz pulls away, I grab Edward myself.

"Thank you." I whisper in his ear.

"It's ok"

"Uh, so can we see her?" I turn my attention to Dr. Cullen.

"I'm afraid you can't at the moment, as they are prepping her for surgery, which I will be performing so I must go."

With that, he smiled weakly at me and Jasper before turning his back to face Edward. I have no idea what he is saying to him but before I could even guess, Dr. Cullen coughed and then walked away.

Edward turned his attention to me and Jazz with a bit of an annoyed face. The mask that I assumed he wore often instantly came back, a clear emotionless face.

"Errm, so, I'm going to get some drinks... anybody want anything?" I ask in a quiet voice, almost scared to break the silence.

"Sure"

"K"

They both answered at the same time. Strange. Just as I'm walking away, I hear Jazz.

"Now Rose is gone, tell me what happened, everything. I don't want Rosalie to know."

Typical Jasper. Always thinking about me, but he is right. I don't want to know either, I'd either end up breaking down or smashing everything to pieces. I couldn't deal with that.

I get to the coffee machine and insert my £ coins. £1 for a cup a coffee? A joke.

I then hear the most soothing voice I ever have, including Edwards'.

I turn around and see the most beautiful man I ever have. A strong physique, wrapped with strong large muscles. He's wearing a light green shirt underneath a white coat, kind of like Dr. Carlisle's. I then notice his face. Strong features with the most adorable smile ever. Those eyes. Wow. Just like Edward's and Dr. Cullen's, they are amazing green eyes, with a hint of gold sweeping around them. I wonder if he is related to the Cullen's.

He looks at me and smiles. I can't smile back, I'm too mesmerized. I know that I probably look like a right goon just gawking at him but I really can't help it. Suddenly I'm pulled from him when I hear the coffee machine clink. 3 drinks all done. Time really must have flown by or I'd been ogling over him longer than I thought.

Stupid Rose. I never do that with guys. Ever. No, I actually mean it. It's just; he is the most attractive looking guy I've ever seen.

"Hey."

*JUMP*

"Ouch"

"Oh! Oh, no. I'm so sorry"

I wasn't expecting him to come and talk to me, so when he did, I just so happened to be holding the very hot, very wet cups of coffee which just so happened went flying over him when I jumped.

Why me? Why do I have to start looking like an absolute idiot in front of a cute guy NOW?

I slapped my forehead with my hand and end up hitting myself so hard that I hurt myself. So typical.

"Whoa, don't worry about it, there's no need to hit yourself, trust me, I'm a doctor." He winks at me and touches my forehead. Electric sparks rush through me and I'm sure he felt it himself because he pulled away without smiling.

"Um, let me get you some more. 3 right?"

"Oh, no don't worry about it, its fine honestly, trust me, I'm Rosalie." I said winking; finally getting over the fact that he is cute. Well, not completely but almost.

"Emmett Cullen. And I really think I should get you those drinks." He answered me with a dazzling smile that sent my heart into a flurry and I'm pretty sure he heard it too.

Emmett. Great name. Emmett Cullen. Wait Cullen? I knew it.

"Are you related to Edward and Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yea." He seemed surprised. "Edward's my little brother who loves annoying me and Carlisle is my father. Why? Do you know them?"

I suddenly remember Bella and burst out crying. I just couldn't help it. Bella could die.

I feel two strong arms wrap around me and I instinctively wrap my arms around their neck. All the while he is whispering in my hair that it's ok. He smells so good. Not his clothes or even his guy spray, him. His skin.

I feel him sit down and put me on his lap. He wraps his gloriously large hands around my face and lifts my head up so that I was looking straight into his eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here for you. What's wrong?" He asks in a voice

How can I tell him what's happened? I mean I could but how will I get it out of my head and out of my mind? I take a really deep breath, hoping that I won't break down half way through.

"Well, it's my birthday, well, no scratch that, it was my birthday yesterday and I got really drunk and couldn't walk home, so Bella said that she would go and get Jasper my brother to pick me up, but on the way back to the flat somebody attacked her and tried to rape her and luckily your brother was there because he kicked the guys ass and helped Bella and now your dad is performing surgery on her and it's all my fault because I never should have let her go home on her own otherwise she would have been ok..." I say it quickly unloading all of my guilt on him, telling him how I really feel. It is my fault, I never should have let her go alone, maybe she would have been ok it we went together.

So quickly, that I didn't know it happened, he was cradling me in his arms with me sobbing into his chest.

He started kissing my head whispering to me saying it will be ok, that it wasn't my fault.

I look up and our eyes instantly lock. Everything is silent and only our heartbeats can be heard. He gets closer to me, so close that I can feel his hitched breath on my lips. I slowly go to close to gap.

Our lips touch with the softest of touches.

"Yes I know-- what the hell?"

"Emmett?!"

"Rosalie?!"

* * *

**Ok, so that's that.**

**Whoa, got it finished. I lost inspiration half way through.**

**Anyways.**

**Lemme know what you think, if you I will be oh so grateful.**

**Plus I will love you forever and ever if you review this. :D**

**Pweeese.... :J *ANGEL FACE***

**xxxxxx**

**I will try to update soon xxx love pokerface xx**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**_

* * *

_****_Hey guys._**

**_This is just a little note to say that I might not be updating for a while._**

**_I had an accident at school yesterday where I fainted and hit my head really hard. I got taken to hospital on a spinal board wearing a neck brace because I they didn't want to take any risks of not knowing whether I seriously hurt myself or not. Luckily I just have whiplash and a whole lot of soft tissue damage plus I nice mark on my forehead._**

**_So I just wanted to let you know. This has kind of swayed me a little and I can't get my head back in order. I'm really sorry and I hope you guys won't hate on me and will continue to look out for my story._**

**_Love to everyone._**

**_x-Poker-x-Face-x_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

* * *


	7. Chapter 6 Love at First Sight?

**Hey Everyone, so I know it has been a very long time, but I have had a lot of problems over the past couple of months which has left me with very little time.**

**But,,, I am BACK!! Yay, lets have a partayy.**

**Please note that I may get things a little wrong/mixed up whilst writing, as it has been a long time since I last wrote. Sorryyy....x**

**Anyway, here goes.**

* * *

_**Emmett's POV**_

"Emmett?!"

"Rosalie?!"

Oh crap. I turn to look towards the door and see a very surprised looking Edward and another dude who looks just like Rosalie. And he looks Pissed. Very pissed.

"Jasper, err-" Rosalie breathes as she pulls herself away from my lap. Which, was very unfortunate as my little buddy downstairs has decided to come out to play. And he is hard. Painfully hard.

"Rosalie. What. Are. You. Doing?" Jasper asked glaring directly at me as if he could make me double over in pain in just one second.

"Um, Jazz this is Emmett Cullen, Edward's older brother, who is training to be a doctor, just like his father." Rosalie cautiously replies, resting her hand on his arm, while Edward continues to glance between all 3 of us, while I try to hide the very big, very solid, very painful hard-on that has doesn't want to deflate. God I would give anything to make him go away, just until I can get back home to deal with him. Please.

"Jasper." He says, pulling me out of my rant, holding his hand out for me to shake. Or will he try to hurt me? Is it a trick?

I glance at Edward hoping for him to be able to tell be but all he does is shrug. Thanks so much bro. So, there is only one thing to do. I meet his hand and we shake. Thank God.

Suddenly the door bursts open, with my father standing there looking very worried. Oh no. Something is wrong. Something to do with Isabella. I already knew about her before Rosalie told me, as me and Carlisle tend to share patients.

"Jasper, Rosalie. Thank goodness I've found you. We need to talk immediately about Isabella. She is in a very unstable state. It turns out that Bella was anaemic and her blood sugar levels were very low before this incident, so her blood is even weaker than before. Due to the amount of blood she has lost, she needs some now. But I looked at her medical records and she is AB negative (is that even a blood type? :S, well it will be in this story :P) which is rare(that too.). Do you know if she has any available family members who would be willing to give blood to her?"

"No, she doesn't have anyone anymore. Maybe... can't we find blood from somewhere else...?" Jasper said looking as though he was about to be sick. Wait. I know someone who is AB negative.

"I'll do it."

I said. I'm exactly the same blood type as her. Plus she needs it.

"Are you sure? We will need to test your blood first, just to check."

"I'm sure Dad; I don't see anyone else that'll be able to do it."

"Ok, let's go prep you and take some. We won't need too much, just enough to stabilise her, get her back in the green zone and out of the red. She should be okay guys."

I start to advance towards the door, but Jasper places his hand on my chest.

"Look, man, thanks so much for doing this. Everything that's happened between us, just forget it."

All I can do is nod.

I don't know what to say back. What can you say back to that?

I continue following my dad out of the family room and instantly feel a little strange. I mean, I don't even know Bella, yet I'm giving her blood. But, for some strange reason, I feel a strong pull towards Rosalie. A really strong pull.

Could this be love at first sight?

**

* * *

**

**So that is it for this chapter. Not sure what to do next, but I think I have a plan :) **

**I know that I haven't wrote an awful lot, and I'm superrr sorrryyyyyyyy, but I didn't want to continue this chapter with the way I am thinking of going. You'll see why next time :)**

**Please Review, tell me what you think. Any advice and critism very welcome.... :) *thumbs up* **

**As for that, Cherios Amigos!**

**Poker-Face xxx**


	8. HIATUS IM SO SORRY

Hey readers. Ok, so I know that it has been an extremely long time since I last wrote but, due to some misfortunate things, I have decided that I need to put this story on hiatus. I'm not sure if it will be permanent or just for a little longer, but I can't keep writing this. Not at the moment. I need to try and sort out some issues in my life and I hope ya'll can forgive me.

I'm sorry and I will attempt to continue writing this story in the near future.

x-Poker-Face-x

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	9. This Is For Kay AKA KiwiHunnii

_Hey Everyone_,

So this isn't so much as a story, more as an apology to someone I know. I've spoken about her on here before. Her name is **Kay** aka **Kiwi-Hunnii **here on **.**

Basically, I've been an **ass**, looking for something that didn't even exist, when all the time, Kay was there for me and I just pushed her away...

Hopefully one day she will see this and maybe we could try re-connecting again.

So here it is...

P.S: Seriously, go read her stories. They are amazing, she has a great imagination and tends to write what she feels.

.net/u/2011354/ - - - - Here is her profile.

Kay,

I'm not exactly sure where to start. I didn't ever think that I would be lucky enough to find a person like you, but when I moved to Redmoor and Beth was assigned my buddie, we became friends. I can remember you telling me after a while that at first you couldn't stand me because I seemed so great at everything, but that quickly changed, you saw that I really WAS'NT, and we started talking more and more and we became best friends. You were the best friend I ever had.

Things were great; you were always there, through thick and thin, no matter what it was. I hope I did the same. But then, well, then I made myself distance. I started to talk to somebody else a lot more, and grew away from you. That wasn't your fault, it was all mine. I took you for granted. From there, things just got harder and more awkward which is when I ended up with a whole other crowd of people that I called my best friends.

I haven't spoken to you in a really long time and again, I admit that is my fault. This isn't something I have only just thought about, how much I miss you. This has constantly been on my mind, but through all the shit of life, I didn't do anything about it. I haven't done anything about anything.

But, I look back on all the amazing times we had, the ones that made me truly happy, not just smile. When we went to prom and we went together as we walked through the entrance and had our photo taken. When we went and saw The Proposal at the cinema towards the start of our friendship. When you saw New Moon a few hours before me and texted me how brilliant it is. All the photos we took of ourselves being silly and having fun. And for your birthday, I bought a photo frame and put in a few pictures of us along with sayings that meant our friendship was forever.

I meant what I said then and I still do. After all, you are the only one who accepted all my crap, the only one who actually made me feel like someone could actually still like you even if they have seen your creepiness and weirdness. You made me believe in true friendship. And I threw it all away.

I want to let you know that I am so sorry for doing that to you and to everyone else as well. You didn't deserve it, yet I still walked away and came up with a load of stupid reasons as to why I walked away in my head, none of which were true of course. The only reason is that I didn't know who I was. I tried looking for something in other people that I actually needed to find in myself and I didn't realise you were right there in front of me. That I had things I never knew I had. Friends. And then you. My best friend. Funny, smart, beautiful, accepting, everything I ever wanted and wished for in a best friend.

I love you Kay, and I am so sorry I did that. Hopefully one day, we will meet again and can start over. Rebuild bridges that burned down.

I'll always know you as my best friend.

Always,

Natalie xxx


End file.
